


The Sarantakos Christmas celebration

by Daryldixon2



Series: The Sarantakos family [2]
Category: Criss Angel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: The Sarantakos/Benson clan have Christmas.





	

Criss had Shaunyl's family fly in to Vegas. They're all at the house. Sophia and Johnny were happy. They're all celebrating Christmas together. Shaunyl and her father Ed (don't know his real name) about Sophia and Johnny. 

"Dada?" Sophia said.  
"Yes baby?" Criss said.  
"Cookie!" Sophia squealed.  
"Yum!" Criss said.

Criss held Sophia and the dinner was ready. The family all did a prayer and started to eat. Sophia is in her high chair, and Criss help her with her turkey. She was chewing her dinner. She was a messy little girl. Criss was wiping off her face. 

"So Shaunyl how's married life?" Jackie said.  
"Amazing." Shaunyl said. "I have a wonderful man. Amazing father. He's all I wanted."  
"He's a wonderful man." Ed smiled.   
"Aw Sophia." Criss said. "Got squash on me again. Lucky I love my princess."  
"Making a mess out if daddy again?" Shaunyl said.

Sophia giggles and Criss kissed her. Dinner was done and Criss changed before it was time for present opening. Criss sat down with Sophia on his lap. Criss got the presents sorted and they all opened teir presents. 

Sophia got:  
Jackie- Cinderella dress play.  
Ed- Kitchen play set  
Donna- Stuffed unicorn  
Shaunyl- Minnie Mouse  
Criss-DisneyLand tickets  
Dimi- frozen plush Toy Elsa.  
JD-Frozen movie.  
Costa-Bambi movie  
Dimitra- The lion king 1 1/2 and 2.

 

Johnny got:  
Jackie- Mickey Mouse clubhouse  
Ed- quad   
Donna- Stuffed Mickey Mouse.  
Shaunyl- Mickey Mouse blanket  
Criss- Disney land tickets  
Dimi- tricycle  
JD- Mickey Mouse clubhouse DVDs   
Costa- scooter  
Dimitra- Lego duplo.

 

Everyone had a fantastic Christmas. With her new stuffed Unicorn and Elsa plush, Sophia was taken to her room and put down for the night.


End file.
